


[YugBam/R] Sex and Beyond

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 预警：女体R。双箭头炮友转正。一方突然性转。





	[YugBam/R] Sex and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：女体R。双箭头炮友转正。一方突然性转。

.

 

“嗯啊、谦，再快点……”

 

床铺中央跨坐在另一个男人身上的泰国青年大口喘着气，耳尖红得像要滴血，套弄着自己的阴茎的手速度加快，同时努力地摇摆着腰臀吞吃身下人的性器。

 

被他压在床里伺候的人乐于遵从他的指令，立刻贴心地扶住泰国人儿的腰猛力向上顶弄，每下都对准了对方的敏感点，没多久就把对方顶得意乱情迷，边叫唤着边往他身上靠。半躺着的人顺势架住了怀中青年的身子，掌心顺着他最近勤去健身房而愈发明显的腹肌线条来回抚摸，时不时滑到他紧致的腰侧揉捏，惹得青年仰起下巴闷哼着，声音低哑地道：“我快到了、啊…”

 

“嗯，我也快了……”金有谦用拇指的指腹摩挲着BamBam被汗水沾湿的人鱼线，满足地感受到对方被操到前列腺时猛地绷紧的肌肉，摸了好一会儿才恋恋不舍地握住下面湿得一塌糊涂的阴茎，按压着下方鼓胀的囊袋，“射吧，Bam，射在我身上。”

 

BamBam被他引诱似的语气激得下意识夹紧了屁股，同时逼出两人舒爽的喘息。他有力的腰肢继续扭动着，情难自已地吻住金有谦柔软的嘴唇。

 

两人接吻的样子很熟练，看上去很清楚彼此距离快感的顶峰正差这点暧昧不清的温情。唇齿交缠没多久，泰国青年便呜咽着从金有谦的套弄中射了出来，浓稠的精液不意外地喷了两人一身。而金有谦则长叹着在他火热的肉穴里释放，灌了一安全套的浊液。

 

如同真正的情侣般，他们一齐倒在皱巴巴的床铺里，相互依偎着，等高潮的余韵慢慢散去。

 

“你很喜欢我的腹肌？” BamBam呼吸间还带着点喘，纯粹好奇地问道。自从他去健身房小有成效后，对方每次都爱对他的腹部又摸又舔。

 

被问到的人方才还像个老手般讲着情话，这下却唰地红了脸。金有谦脸颊泛粉，支吾着点头承认：“嗯……很好看。”末了似乎觉得这句好看作为夸奖来说不够真诚，又补充道，“摸起来…很棒。很sexy。”

 

这下倒是把BamBam夸得不好意思，蹩着那张脸拧出一个白眼，还配上拖长了尾音的某种怪叫，一下把旖旎的气氛破坏了个精光。金有谦也跟着翻了个白眼，笑嘻嘻地拍了这家伙一巴掌。

 

这是金有谦认识BamBam的第二个年头了。

 

他和这个同龄的泰国青年是在一场派对上认识的。关系的开始只是场再普通不过的一夜情，却在金有谦鬼迷心窍地往BamBam手机里输了自己的电话号码后一发不可收拾，三番几次见面后干脆发展成了固定的炮友。

 

要说他对BamBam没有发展出超出肉欲的喜欢，那绝对是自欺欺人——他清楚得很，他压根无法控制自己看向BamBam的眼神里溢出的喜爱。

 

“好累啊，不想去洗澡了……”

 

正被他臆想着的人儿把脸蛋埋进枕头里，连头发丝都散发出了餍足后的疲惫。金有谦对他足够熟悉，哪怕看不见BamBam的脸也能猜到这人大概正嘟着嘴抱怨，却不知道自己的嘴角快弯进了眼底。

 

确实，床上的BamBam很勾人心魄，这也是他们一开始相识的根本原因。但不记得从什么时候开始，金有谦开始发觉，情事后顶着乱糟糟的头发一脸倦容的BamBam也同样可爱。他像一只撅着鼻子等人服侍的猫咪，一举一动都揉着他脆弱的心尖，让金有谦想要把他紧紧摁在怀里捏捏他的脸颊。

 

天知道他怎么成功地管住了自己的手脚。

 

“别动，等我去拿毛巾来擦一下先。”

 

金有谦半天憋出了这样一句话，随即翻身下床。他抬起手，想揉一把BamBam的脑袋，却在半空中顿住，最终轻轻落在了他线条利落的肩膀上。侧躺着的BamBam自然不知道，只发出大意是知道了快去吧的一声哼唧，跟着个毫不掩饰的哈欠。他显然不知道他打哈欠时软糯的鼻音像一只不断挠着金有谦心窝的羽毛。乐在其中的痒。

 

只是，在金有谦背对着的被窝里，有人也因他短暂的离开如获大赦。

 

浴室门被拉开的瞬间，BamBam舒展了眉眼松了口气。他打心底不知道——如果金有谦再用那要命的眼神盯他一会儿，他还能不能控制住自己不钻进他怀里、亲吻他的鼻尖。

 

.

 

对于金有谦来说，喜欢上BamBam是件再正常不过的事情。

 

作为一个称职炮友，金有谦很少过问BamBam生活上的事情，但两年的相处让他不可避免地了解到了BamBam的种种方面。而该死地，这个家伙像是浑身装满了专门攻克金有谦的武器，让他自以为坚固的壁垒轻而易举地坍塌。

 

他知道BamBam是个自由摄影师，喜欢扛着相机满世界乱跑。他专注起来可以不吃不喝不休息，和金有谦自己很像——每次舞室要参加大型的比赛或者表演，金有谦也习惯在几天内高强度地编舞练舞，总被同事笑像个走火入魔的疯子。

 

他还知道BamBam其实也会跳舞，尽管他没有看过。泰国青年曾在某一次他们例行约会的时候提到他喜欢学女团舞跳着玩，简单比划了几个动作，颇干净利落。从那以后，金有谦便时常会想象BamBam纤长的四肢舒展开、在镜子面前跳舞的样子。他该邀请这人去一次舞室的，金有谦想。BamBam估计会喜欢。

 

他也知道BamBam养着一堆名字像套下午茶甜品的猫咪们，家里有两个哥哥一个妹妹（尽管他自己都记不清家庭成员们的全名），热衷于十天半个月就去理发店折腾自己的头发。和他一样，BamBam比起油腻的西餐更喜欢带汤水的韩料，还尤其喜欢吃海鲜，每次光是嘴上提起都能两眼放光。

 

“谦啊，找一天我带你去吃花蟹。”他记得BamBam曾经这样对他说过。

 

提出承诺的人儿靠在床头刷着SNS，刚洗过澡的皮肤闪着蜜色的光泽。似乎是察觉到金有谦的视线，他仰起脸来，眼神里带着小小的想要被夸奖的炫耀。

 

“跟你说，吃海鲜一定要去找姨母nim开的店，这样跟她们多撒娇可以有打折。我特别会讲价，跟我去保证你吃饱……”

 

金有谦不记得自己是怎么回答的了。他只知道BamBam眼睛里像星星一样闪亮的光，在酒店昏黄的顶灯下漂亮得让他舍不得挪开视线。他也是第一次如此欣赏自己的模样，仅仅是因为那对美丽的、琉璃般的、单单只倒映着他的脸的眼睛。

 

在他意识过来之前，他已经陷入了名为BamBam的怪圈里，无可救药。

 

.

 

“别看手机了，赶紧睡吧。”

 

跟着金有谦的小奶音落下的，是一条盖在BamBam斑驳的胸口上的湿毛巾。突如其来的凉意让BamBam下意识地抖了抖，发出一声不满地惊呼，却也乖乖把手机放到了一旁的床头柜上。

 

一反常态地，BamBam没有说什么俏皮话反驳金有谦老干部般地发言，而只是默默地擦掉自己身上乱七八糟的液体。金有谦察觉到气氛的不对，没有着急开口，只是在清理干净自己后也在BamBam身侧躺下。

 

果不其然，BamBam犹豫了半晌，眨巴着那双亮晶晶的眼睛开口：“…接下来这段时间，你在首尔吗？”

 

“嗯，在啊。”金有谦心下有些疑惑，看着BamBam格外郑重的表情，把嘴边那句其实我一直都在主要是你不在的调笑咽回了肚子里。他垂眼看着面前躲开他视线的青年，看着他骨节分明的手指求救似的攥住身上的被单，耳根还染着些大概是情事遗留下来的红。

 

“那，”把自己用被子裹成了一团、只露出一颗脑袋的人儿吞了吞口水，声音有点涩，“呃，你周天晚上有空吗？”

 

闻言金有谦诧异地挑起了眉，一时不知道如何回答。一般来讲，BamBam这样说是在预约他们的下一场晚间活动，可他脸上那份不同寻常、无法忽视的紧张似乎不是这个意思。对方接收到金有谦的眼神也愣了半秒，随即迅速反应过来其背后的含义，连忙摆着手道：“啊，我不是那个意思。就，我是想问你想不想一起去看个电影……”

 

金有谦扑哧一声笑了出来：“只是看个电影，你怎么一副要说什么惊天动地的人生大事的样子——”

 

话一出口，金有谦便觉得不太对劲，可说出口了的句子自然无法收回，让金有谦和BamBam心里某块隐藏的部位同时抽了一下。

 

对于他们目前炮友的这个身份来说，BamBam这份邀约确实算得上是个“惊天动地的人生大事”了。

 

他们认识了两年，就算对于普通的朋友而言也不是什么很短的时间了。不仅身体早已磨合得完美，互相之间也出乎预料地了解，并且存在着某种难以言说的默契，但一直以来没有人主动越界。两人的交流局限于几条短讯和每周固定着共度的夜晚，可现在，BamBam主动捅破了这层薄纱，向金有谦抛出了更进一步的邀请。

 

两人不约而同地噤了声，试图揣摩对方此时的想法，眨着眼偷偷瞥面前人的表情。只是没有人料到他们的默契糟蹋了这点小心翼翼，让他们的视线却在半空中撞了个正着，活像偷糖吃却被现场抓包的小屁孩，尴尬中还带着点好笑。

 

BamBam率先忍不住翻了个白眼，咧开嘴一巴掌拍在金有谦手臂上打破了沉寂。他嘟囔着“好心请你看电影交流感情怎么还挑三拣四不好好感恩”，被金有谦毫无灵魂的应和声搞得也撒不出气，只好随手抓起那条被他的体温捂得温热的毛巾，趁金有谦不备唰地糊到这人脸上。他大笑着听着金有谦崩溃地拎着那条脏兮兮的毛巾冲进洗手间，甜甜地发狠话道他总有一天要杀掉BamBam，却还是乖乖洗干净后才钻回他们分享的被窝中，在那之前也没忘记抬手按灭了唯一亮着的床头灯。

 

酒店的房间霎时陷入黑暗，笑声的尾音也融化在不甚明显的呼吸声里。

 

“晚安。”

 

他们再次不约而同地开口，被这该死的默契又一次逗笑，孩子气地开始了又一场你拍我一巴掌我打回你一下的游戏。原本微妙的气氛一扫而空，黑暗里只有彼此的眼睛亮得不正常。

 

“周天见。”BamBam说道。

 

“嗯，周天见。”

 

他听见自己这样回答。

 

.

 

不幸的是，在与金有谦有关的事情上，老天对BamBam总是不太善良。

 

从睁开眼的那一瞬间，BamBam就察觉到了不对。与其他的任何一个午觉没有半分不同，他在自家的大床上醒来，浑身却泛着一股难以言说的不对劲。于是他坐起身，看到眼前飘过几缕不该出现在他脑袋上的栗色长发时，当即愣在了原地。他抓了把自己的脑袋，柔顺得能去拍洗发水广告的长发从指缝里滑过，一路垂到胸前。

 

BamBam怔怔地看着摊开的掌心里的发丝。他遂意识到，眼前的这只手掌似乎也不是属于他的，看上去倒更像是属于哪个女生的大小——

 

等等，女生？

 

如果他活在一本漫画里，那此刻他的头顶必定亮起了一盏小灯泡，提醒他回答正确。然而BamBam并没有这种开挂的能力。他飞快地掀开被子冲下床，甚至没留意到他的下半身正一丝不挂，直到他站在他曾经最喜欢的、如今看着却心情复杂的落地镜面前，茫然地看着里头陌生却又带着几分熟悉的脸。

 

过去这二十三年的人生经验里，没有一项可以解释现在发生在他身上的异状。

 

一夜之间，BamBam刚染回栗色的一头短发莫名变成了长发，乱糟糟地垂到胸口。他前几年总算长到了接近一米八的身高也奇迹般地缩水了近十公分，脸蛋上的五官也发生了微妙的变化，组合成更为阴柔的、甚至有几分像他的亲妹妹Baby的模样。任谁看到这张脸都会毫不怀疑地说这是个女生，同时又百分之百带着浓烈的BamBam的色彩。非要界定的话，大概是BamBam重新出生成女人便会长成的样子。

 

昨晚睡前，BamBam穿了件简单宽松的白色T恤，而现在那衣摆下端直接盖住了大腿上端，袖子也遮到了小臂。他下半身的衣物早在起身时便因为尺寸过大而滑落，此刻光溜溜地空无一物，看上去像个偷了男朋友衣服穿的女孩。

 

明明眼前的就是自己的身体，BamBam却有种在看着别人的新奇感与羞耻感。

 

他撩起这件不再合身的上衣，毫不意外地看到对女生来说也同样瘦削的腰线和小巧的双乳，残酷地替他确认了他变成女生这一事实。遗憾的是，女生的身体并没有给予BamBam丰满的胸部，肉眼看上去只是胸前多了两个鼓胀的小馒头，连他缩小后的手掌都能堪堪握住。不过这地方摸起来确实惊人地柔软，让BamBam惊叹着来回多捏了几下，随即又立刻撒开手，对自己流氓般的行为Ewww了一声。

 

相比起来，他现在的腰部也有着更加明显的弧度，显得本来就瘦的BamBam更单薄了。最糟糕的是，他在健身房里苦练出的腹部和后背的肌肉线条几乎消失无踪，只剩下还算清晰的两条马甲线，看上去没有半分健美的感觉。也不知道这样的身材金有谦会不会喜欢，他有些荒唐地想着。好在这个身体的腰臀线条很优越，让BamBam失落之余也感到几分庆幸。

 

呃，只不过……视线触及被不算茂盛的毛发覆盖的私处时，饶是BamBam也脸上一片绯红。不知怎么，他无法厚脸皮到去咧开腿观察更私密的部位，却还是忍不住脑补此时这个身体不可见人的地方是什么形状。

 

会和AV里一样吗？

 

他自觉脸上有些烫，甩了甩脑袋试图忘记这些稀奇古怪的想法，开始在衣柜里翻找了起来。然而霉运似乎持续眷顾着BamBam。对现在的他而言，衣柜里各式各样的裤子都太长了，只有一条轻薄的运动短裤在抽紧了裤腰后还算合适。可是窗外零下十几度的天气，他怎么也不可能穿着短裤出门。

 

BamBam看着镜子里穿得松松垮垮的自己，后知后觉地意识到，他今天估计要放金有谦的鸽子了。

 

还不知道自己的命运的金有谦此时正陷入了另一种苦恼。

 

当初答应BamBam时他表现得有多淡然，此时此刻他就有多紧张。

 

新年将至，成双结对来电影院的人愈发多起来，显得金有谦孤零零的。他捧着两人份的可乐爆米花站在影院门口，接受检票小妹怜悯的目光，自己却浑然不知。

 

BamBam和他约的时间是七点，于是他从下午四点开始便在自己的房间里翻箱倒柜，四处发消息征求朋友们着装搭配的建议，甚至仔细地吹了发喷了香水。而现在，距离他们约定的时间还有半个小时，金有谦的内心的煎熬已经不能用热锅上的蚂蚁来形容。他每十秒钟便忍不住抬起手机检查BamBam没有发来新的消息或打来电话，再从屏幕的反光里确认自己的着装仪表。

 

然而他的焦虑和兴奋被BamBam的一条短信兜头浇灭了。

 

—谦啊，我遇到了一点不太好的事，可能没办法来了……真的很抱歉[大哭] 之后一定补偿给你！！

 

没等金有谦的胸腔里涌起愤怒或是委屈的情绪，他的手机又嗡嗡震了起来，几条新消息从屏幕上迫不及待地跳了出来。

 

—然后我还想拜托你帮个忙……我知道这听上去会很奇怪！但是我保证绝对不是你想的那样！

 

—你能不能待会来我家一趟？

 

—然后顺便帮我带几件女生的内衣？

 

一直到金有谦站在BamBam的家门口，他都没有想明白自己这是处于什么样的剧情。

 

暗恋了很久的炮友红着小脸邀请你在跨年夜出来看电影，结果临时放了你的鸽子，却转头提出要你去他的家里坐坐，还要你带上几件女式内衣？

 

金有谦甚至不知道自己刚刚是怎么走进商场、拉着导购小姐问BamBam发来的尺寸该买什么码数、再拎着一大堆内衣内裤结账走人的。这一包用粉色购物袋装着的玩意儿像个烫手的山芋，放在副驾驶座上，无时无刻不灼着金有谦已经快到了极限的心脏。他有无数个猜测，却怎么也推测不出BamBam要他帮忙的理由，再加上这人短信里说的“保证绝对不是他想的那样”，让他更是摸不着头脑，巴不得现在立马揪着BamBam的耳朵问个清楚。

 

在灌着阵阵冷风的楼道里站了几分钟后，金有谦深呼了口气，终于抬手按响了BamBam公寓前的门铃。

 

门内一阵寂静。

 

他等了半分钟，依旧没有人要出来开门的意思，让他不解地蹩紧了眉头。他暗暗咒骂着这可不能是BamBam的什么恶作剧，却又忍不住担心这人会不会出了什么事，心情复杂地再次按了门铃。

 

出乎他意料的，这回比开门声先响起的是他的手机。他放下手里沉甸甸的纸袋，有些忙乱地摸遍了自己上下各个口袋，最后从羽绒服夹层的口袋里找到了震个不停的手机，在看到来自BamBam的新消息时没有犹豫地点了开来。

 

那几个字符从对话框里蹦出来的刹那，金有谦瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间忘记了如何呼吸。

 

—谦，我问你个问题

 

—你喜欢我吗？

 

金有谦从没想过他和BamBam把话彻底说开的情景会是这个样子。一点也不浪漫，甚至还有点冷。他下意识看向面前紧闭着的门板，莫名觉得BamBam也正站在这扇门后，带着某些他猜不到的、导致了今晚这一系列闹剧的难言之隐，捏着手机等他的回答。

 

他曲起手指敲了敲门板，试探性地唤道：“BamBam？”

 

对面没有说话，过了约莫十秒钟才学着金有谦敲了敲门板，然后给金有谦发了条短信道，嗯，是我。

 

金有谦咽了咽口水。他问：“可以开门吗？”

 

门里没了声响。金有谦抿着唇犹豫了会儿，再次开口道：“我没有别的意思。只是你问我的问题，我觉得当面回答的话比较好。然后你要的东西我也带来了……”他越说声音越小。

 

回答他的是BamBam发来的又一条短信。这位平日里话多得管不住的朋友似乎下定了决心不发出一点声响，安安静静地隔着电话说，我好像有点喜欢你，有谦。不等金有谦回复，他隔了几秒钟又道，我知道我问了很多奇怪的问题，这次真的是最后一个了。

 

—假设你也喜欢我的话……有谦，如果我变成了别的样子，你还会喜欢吗？

 

“会。”

 

站在门口的男人斩钉截铁地答道，不需要半秒时间思考。他掌心冰冷的手机被捏得滚烫，耳边是雷鼓似咚咚的心跳声。他忍不住想象如果BamBam当面和他说出这些话的模样，忍不住想象是什么让BamBam这么自信的人问出这些问题，胸腔里攒着一股柔软又疼痛的暖流上下翻涌。

 

他清了清嗓子抬高了音量，语气同样坚定地重复道。

 

“我会，BamBam。”

 

“我不知道你为什么会这么问，也不知道你在担心什么。但是BamBam，不管你变成什么样子我都不在乎。我很喜欢你，也愿意接受你的所有样子，所以——”

 

他的话被猛地敞开的大门打断，有谁携着一股BamBam最爱用的香水味飞快地撞进了他下意识张开的怀抱里。金有谦呆愣地看着怀里一头长发的少女抬起了脸，长着BamBam该有的眼睛鼻子嘴巴，咬字也与BamBam是一模一样的软糯。但这是个女生，千真万确。无论是紧紧贴着他的两团柔腻还是比男性细软的声线都无法造假。

 

“谢谢你，有谦。”

 

可他眼里的震惊骗不了谁。BamBam没有勉强，松开了他转而扭身示意他一起进门。那两条光裸的小腿晃得金有谦眼睛疼。

 

“如你所见。”他的心上人顶着一副女生的面孔说道，“我……不知道为什么，起床之后就变成了这个样子。”

 

金有谦愣愣地跟着BamBam走到了沙发上坐下，努力不去看对方白T下若隐若现的胸口。眼前盘着腿坐在沙发上的人儿神态太像BamBam了，连紧张时的小动作都一模一样，让金有谦不知所措，却又不得不回想起BamBam短信里的那句话。

 

如果他变成了其他的样子。

 

只不过，在亲眼看到之前，他怎么也猜不到BamBam所说的是这个意思。

 

看出了金有谦的犹疑，BamBam抓了抓自己的后脑勺，小心翼翼地观察金有谦的神情。在发现对方将信将疑后，他不知为什么有点被背叛的气愤，带着点金有谦就该立刻认出他的沮丧提高了音调道：“嘿，你不相信？”

 

“呃，没有……”金有谦缩了缩脖子，看到对方不相信的表情后又有点怂，乖乖承认道，“好吧，有一点。”

 

他们沉默了半秒。金有谦犹犹豫豫地问着，声音像蚊子一样细小：“你真的是BamBam？不不，我是说……”

 

“你腰上有两个纹身。右边是你自己设计的蒲公英，左边是一句歌词。”他被翻了个白眼的BamBam打断，“你有点怕痒，做的时候如果摸腰或者尾椎骨会有感觉。很喜欢和我接吻或者摸我的腹肌。平常比较喜欢正面的姿势，因为可以看到脸。所以也挺喜欢骑乘……”

 

“……可以了我信了。”金有谦哽住。他自己都没总结过这些东西，BamBam看上去却倒背如流，一时间让他脸红得像个番茄，连盖在高领毛衣里头的皮肤都烧成了粉色。

 

他别过头示意BamBam那个被他带来的粉色纸袋子，“所以这些衣服是给你的？”

 

“咳，对。谢谢……我把钱转给你。” BamBam收下了那个烫手的袋子，咳嗽了两声掩饰他的尴尬。他没有着急打开查看那些内衣裤，随手放在了茶几上。他深呼了几口气。

 

“你现在也看到了。如果……我是说，如果你接受不了，我也没有关系。毕竟我也不知道为什么会这样，也不知道以后会不会变回来。”

 

金有谦原本还有些不好意思直视BamBam，被他前言不搭后语的坦白搞得一头雾水，蹩眉眨巴着眼睛：“什么叫你也没有关系？”

 

“……你不是gay吗？”BamBam开口时犹豫了半晌，“我知道你之前的话是安慰我，我也很高兴听到你这么说。但是现在情况就是这样。我变成了一个女人，没有你喜欢的腹肌，搞起来也不像之前那么方便。所以如果你想收回你的——”

 

“我不想。”

 

“啊？”

 

“我不想。”金有谦重复了一遍，这下是彻底抛弃掉了那点羞涩，任由自己的脸颊飞上一片淡粉色。

 

他觉得眼前一本正经念叨着的BamBam可爱得不行，也让人心疼得不行。他抿着嘴唇思考了一会儿，习惯性地做了个深呼吸，然后对上面前BamBam有点陌生的脸和不能再熟悉的眼神：“这样说会有点肉麻，但是……”

 

BamBam神色懵懂地歪头看着他，一头长发乖巧地搭在肩上，眼睛里缀着一模一样的、每个相拥后的夜晚里让金有谦心动不已的星光。

 

“我在遇见你之前确实是gay。”他顿了顿，嘴角弯成一个冒着傻气的微笑，“那之后，我只喜欢你。”

 

.

 

疯狂又火热的亲吻铺天盖地般降临。

 

此时矮了金有谦一个头的BamBam需要仰起脸才能回应。刚一开始只是两片嘴唇间含情脉脉的摩挲和吮吸，但在金有谦的手顺势摸进BamBam宽大的T恤里头后，情欲的味道像是已经点燃的引线、或是架着箭矢拉满了弓的弦。BamBam的舌头率先钻进了金有谦的口腔里，熟练地扫荡过他的口腔后纠缠着他的舌尖，激得金有谦空出一只手按住他的后脑勺，加深了这个足够让他硬起来的吻。

 

率先退缩的是BamBam，但却是因为金有谦那只作祟的手握住了他胸前挺立的乳肉。和自己捏自己的感觉完全不同，金有谦的掌心像带着奇妙的电流，让BamBam几乎是在被触碰的瞬间就咬紧了牙关。那只手先是轻轻拢住了左边的乳肉，试探性地捏了捏，在感受到BamBam不耐地扭了扭腰后加大了力度，让BamBam低喘出声。

 

“啊、大力点……”较为粗粝的掌心碾过细嫩的乳头时，BamBam忍不住仰起了头，心下暗暗为胸前从未有过的感觉吃惊，拽着金有谦的手想让他同时抚摸被冷落的另外一边。

 

“这样？”

 

金有谦闻言没再试图怜香惜玉，加大力度揉捏了几把，也颇为意外地看到BamBam脸上已经有几分动情。他的泰国宝物耳尖红红地点头，主动撩起了那有些碍事的白T恤。

 

“……谦啊，舔一舔。”他把胸口往前送了送，莫名有点不好意思。

 

第一次看到变成女性后的BamBam赤裸的身体，金有谦不禁挑起了眉，欣赏地看着眼前这对蜜色的乳房。确实不大，甚至没有沟，但胜在形状优美挺翘，让他立刻遵从着BamBam的要求，弯腰凑上去分别亲吻那两颗颤颤巍巍的乳头。这两粒小东西比起男性的这处要大些，也更加地敏感，没舔两下就硬硬地立了起来，像等着被人吞吃入腹的樱桃。BamBam闷哼着似乎还不满足，空闲的一只手从下方托着自己一边的乳肉，把整片乳晕送到金有谦的嘴边，好让他更加用力地含进口中吮吸。

 

这回金有谦不需要BamBam再开口要求。他着迷般地吮吻着BamBam柔软的胸脯，像个饿了好些天没吃到奶的婴儿，还时不时用牙齿叼住涨大的乳尖磨蹭。一阵阵触电般的感觉让BamBam发疯，身下不可言说的部位都开始分泌出什么奇怪的液体。他绵软地呻吟出声，又觉得这把嗓子过于尖细娘炮，委委屈屈地咬着嘴唇不肯开口。待金有谦把他两边的乳头都吸得肿大后，BamBam已经快把下唇咬破了皮，完全没料到光是玩弄乳头就能让他这么敏感。

 

他拽着金有谦后脑勺的发丝和他接吻，被对方顺势紧紧按进了怀抱里，却意外地让那刚被玩儿过的地方直接蹭在金有谦没有脱掉的外衣上，粗糙的质感让BamBam猛地颤栗了一下，在他们难舍难分的亲吻里哼出了声。金有谦像被他细软的声音刺激到了一般，把BamBam抵在墙壁上来回抚摸他细瘦的腰线，随即仿佛嫌两人的身高差不太方便，一条腿挤进BamBam的两腿间略微抬高他的臀部，同时粗暴地把那件白T恤从他的头顶扯掉。

 

“女人的胸、唔……是不是摸起来更爽？”

 

喘息间，BamBam声线不稳地问道，带着一丝他自己都没觉察到的醋意。他显然是注意到了金有谦在他上半身停留得过长的时间，心底那只嫉妒的小怪兽在不经意间跑出来敲锣打鼓。

 

“我倒是觉得你被摸的更爽。”金有谦一本正经地回答道，嘴唇贴在BamBam裸露的皮肤上留下一串吻痕，他说这话时又靠过去用唇抿了抿那粒乳头，恶意抬起眼看着BamBam 问，“喜欢这样吗？”

 

BamBam被他堵得没法回嘴，干脆胡乱点了点头。金有谦说的确实是事实。之前他只觉得玩一玩胸是前戏里情趣的一部分，实际的快感并比不上其他形式的触碰。但事实上变成女性身体后，他的敏感带也跟着发生了很大变化，竟有些上瘾地喜欢上乳头被啃咬的感觉。

 

此时他被这漫长又酥爽的前戏弄得有点恍惚。下腹和私处不断聚集起热流，他却不知道手脚该往哪里放，反而是金有谦卡在他腿间的膝盖的压迫感格外强烈。没好好了解过女性身体构造的泰国人儿自然不明所以，只觉得那条运动短裤太粗糙、蹭得他难受，于是抱怨般地拍了拍金有谦的肩膀：“呀，去床上。这样好难受……”

 

然而，从客厅的墙边拥吻着走进卧室、脱干净金有谦身上多得过分的衣物、并不撞到任何可能导致事故的物体——这显然不是一件容易的差事，而意乱情迷的BamBam也并没有完成。等他们躺倒在床铺里时，金有谦的下半身已经脱得只剩内裤了，可上身的衬衫扣子才堪堪解了一半。反观BamBam不知何时已经被对方扯掉了裤子，率先脱得一丝不挂。

 

怪异的新鲜感让金有谦对此时赤裸的BamBam挪不开眼睛，从上到下打量了他好半天，盯得BamBam莫名得不好意思，踹了他一脚让他也把衣服脱掉，折腾了好一会儿才让两人终于赤诚相见。

 

“你紧张什么？以前又不是没看过。”

 

金有谦好笑地啄了口BamBam的嘴唇，手上安抚般地揉着他腰上柔软的肉。BamBam每次心神不定的时候就爱躲开他的视线，半点也撒不了谎。

 

“这次又不一样。” BamBam愤愤地拂开这头总是碍事的长发，一双手顺势就要去摸金有谦硬挺的性器，满意地感受到那根肉棒在他手里跳动着愈发肿胀，继续碎碎念着，“之前是打个炮玩玩，现在是……呃，男朋友。能一样吗？”

 

“呀BamBam……”

 

对方闻言也红了脸，然而BamBam顾不上金有谦红彤彤的脸蛋和发亮的瞳仁，俯下身作势要去吞金有谦的那物。突然灵光一现的男人连忙半路截住他，这下反倒让BamBam一头雾水，握着那根阴茎不解地看向金有谦。仅仅是这个眼神便让金有谦下意识吞了吞口水。

 

可能是疯了。他不知道自己在说些什么，不知道这个念头是从哪一刻开始霸占他的大脑。但现在他想要这么做。急切地想。

 

“Bam，让我来。”他说着，按着BamBam的肩膀让他平躺在床铺上，眼神真挚。

 

“今天我来舔你……可以吗？”

 

他身前的人儿先是怔了半秒，随即瞪大了那双圆杏般的眼睛。他们不是没有互相口过。尽管BamBam帮金有谦的情况居多，但金有谦也没少用嘴伺候过他。可现在不一样。变成了女生自然也代表着他不再有着能被吃进嘴里的一根玩意儿，他甚至不知道自己下面长成什么样子，更别提去想象被舔会是什么感觉。与此同时的金有谦却已经乖乖摆好了自己的位置，手掌按揉着BamBam两条漂亮的大腿内侧却没着急将他们分开，仿佛确实是在等BamBam的一个答案。

 

BamBam犹豫了。但他不想拒绝。

 

点头的下一秒，他的腰下被垫入了两个枕头，随即大腿内侧有只手轻轻拍了两下，于是他会意地分开了双腿。金有谦置身于他的两腿间，此刻正肆无忌惮地欣赏着那片从未见过光的禁地，一脸惊叹的模样让BamBam憋不住自己的好奇心，低下头却只能看到一片光滑平坦的小腹和那处不算茂密的毛发。

 

“你赶紧，别、别看了。”

 

他有些不自在地别过头，殊不知他已经湿润了的花穴也随着这点羞意在金有谦的目光下缩了缩，让金有谦确实地产生了某种想将其吞吃入腹的欲望。

 

于是他也不再磨蹭，小心翼翼地用食指分开了两瓣蚌肉似的阴唇，朝里面漏出的湿漉漉的粉红色吹了几口气，不意外地感受到身下人儿的轻颤。带着几分试探，他用指腹蹭了蹭花穴周围一圈软绵绵的嫩肉，不意外地沾上了一手晶莹，再向上滑到阴蒂处按压，立即让BamBam突然绷紧了腿根。

 

“这里舒服吗？”

 

金有谦如法炮制，揉了几下后也探出舌尖在那蒂珠的顶端轻舔了两下，眼睛则持续观察着BamBam的反应。

 

而平躺着被好好服侍的人儿给予了肯定的答复：“嗯啊……舒服，继续。”他的手指鼓励般地扶上金有谦的后脑勺，着魔般摩挲着他柔软的发丝，控制不住地把臀部往前送了送。

 

接受到心上人确认的信号后，金有谦不再迟疑地将那枚小核含入口中，用嘴唇包裹着吮吸起来。几乎是被触碰到的瞬间，BamBam便仰起头呻吟了出来，放在金有谦脑袋上的手指也反射性地收紧。和被含着阴茎的感觉完全不同，未经人事的嫩蕊要更加脆弱敏感，下腹紧绷着才能压抑住身体里奇怪的冲动。不消几下挑逗，BamBam的声音带上了哭腔，摇着头让金有谦碰碰他愈发空虚的小穴。

 

“我、啊……好奇怪，谦……”

 

“放松，Bammie。没事的。”

 

仍然在埋头苦干的男人安抚道，舌尖自下往上最后舔了几口那挺立的蒂珠，转而拨弄下方微微敞开口的穴眼。那些透明的液体大抵是从这里流出来的，已经沿着会阴向下打湿了臀间紧闭的肛口。金有谦贴上去对准那个花穴亲吻吮吸，舌尖时不时戳到里头打转，贴着火热湿润的穴肉舔舐。这里的水比男性身体的交合处要多多了，穴肉也更加地柔腻，被舔的时候会像害羞了一样不断打颤。感觉BamBam适应得差不多了，金有谦便试着往他火热的穴里塞入一根手指，立刻被饥渴的穴肉迎到深处。

 

反观BamBam则已把脸都涨得通红，呜呜咽咽得不知所措。他的右手无意识地摸到身下想帮自己套弄一会儿下身，却只抓到金有谦毛茸茸的脑袋和一片湿滑。私处多出来的那个小洞此时主宰着他全身的欲望，只需要一丁点刺激就能产生出巨大的电流，电得他四肢百骸里都翻滚着对更多快感的渴求。他迷迷瞪瞪地晃着腿，手掌转而握住自己胸前不安分的乳肉，边学着金有谦的手法取悦自己边放松身体，好让金有谦给他做好全套的润滑。

 

“疼吗？”

 

谨慎地转动着手指抽插的男人问道。他的呼吸也有些粗重了，但他不想伤到身下朝他打开了全身心的人儿。

 

“还、还好。再多一根……”

 

BamBam回答着，事实上的确没有感到过多的不适。女穴比以往并不是用于交合的肛口柔软多了，扩张起来也没有多少撕裂感，甚至带着一种奇特的满足。吞下三根手指后，他适应了不一会儿就有些急不可耐。身体里无端端冒出股怪异的空虚，逼得他想夹紧腿狠狠磨蹭那发痒的肉缝。于是他顶着脸上的两坨红晕，用脚蹭金有谦的侧腰：“谦啊、可以了……”

 

金有谦也确实忍不了更久了。他抽出湿淋淋的手指，从床头柜里翻出来安全套戴上，额前的汗水早把刘海都打湿成了一缕一缕。BamBam闲不住的手已经把自己的乳头玩得发疼，这下可怜巴巴地扒着腿等着金有谦，脸上的小表情勾得金有谦靠上去给了他一个缠绵的吻。

 

“我进来了？”

 

他贴着BamBam的嘴唇问，性器涨大的前端分量十足地顶在粉嫩的肉缝上，而BamBam咬着他的下唇点了点头。

 

粗大的阴茎噗嗤一声顶入湿红的花穴，在过分充足的扩张与润滑下一路畅通无阻，直到最终整根没入。BamBam像只猫咪一样把金有谦的后背抓出一道道痕迹，疼得倒抽着凉气，缓了好一会儿才让金有谦继续动作。腔道深处逐渐分泌出润滑的体液，肉壁也紧紧咬着硬挺的阳具，让金有谦很快压抑不住他小心翼翼的抽插。

 

“你、太紧了……Bam，还疼吗？”他粗喘着，单手掐住BamBam腰侧的软肉，“我快忍不住了……”

 

“不疼了，呜！”

 

话音落下的瞬间，那根被冷落太久的肉棒立刻大开大合地抽动起来，把那花穴前端的蒂珠都蹭得泛疼。无论是金有谦还是BamBam都没有想到，身体上这点出乎意料的变化能让他们之间的性事如此刺激。皮肉的拍打声和女穴被操弄的咕叽声愈发响亮，而作为承受方的泰国人儿很快蜷起了腰腹，手指再也忍耐不住，探到身下去摸自己鼓胀瘙痒的阴蒂。金有谦也没料到他会有这样色气的小动作，下腹涌起一股热流，抬起BamBam细瘦的腿便更加用力地往深处操去，直直干到了人儿敏感的花心。

 

“啊——！谦、那里…！”

 

巨大的、毫无预兆的快感从脊椎处炸裂开来，让BamBam几近失声地扬起头，眼神涣散地夹紧了肉穴，手上还不小心掐疼了敏感的阴蒂，过后又更加湿痒难耐。早熟悉他各种身体反应的金有谦心下了然，嘴上轻柔地吻上BamBam被咬破了的嘴唇，下半身却对准了最为饥渴的花心操干。

 

被摁在床上大张着双腿的BamBam伸出舌尖回应金有谦的啄吻，屁股主动配合着金有谦的顶弄，栗色地长发乱糟糟地散落在床单上。他的手指也把花穴上方的小豆玩得突起，露在两片肉唇外，肿胀又色情。金有谦握着他的细腰的力道太大了，足够在这具更为娇气的身体上留下淤青的指印。但BamBam顾不上了。他觉得下腹处堆积着什么滚烫的东西，像是尿意但又更加急迫，随着每一下金有谦的动作而越来越磨人，仿佛立马要冲破身体爆发出来。

 

他无助地去摸金有谦的手，眼睛里水光潋滟：“谦，我快、我不知道……好像要忍不住了……”

 

“好，我也快了……”金有谦顺势攥住BamBam依旧纤长漂亮的手指，和他紧紧地十指相扣，同时附身吻着他形状优美的锁骨，汗珠滴落在BamBam摇摇晃晃的乳肉上，“Bam啊，我……”

 

他顿了顿，扶着BamBam汗湿的脸颊去找他的眼睛，突然在这片情欲的海洋里寻得了一丝清明。

 

“我爱你。”

 

他说着，伴随着最后一记发狠地操入。

 

BamBam在他身下尖叫着高潮了，与他紧扣的那几根指头仿佛要捏碎他的骨节，原本濡湿的下身再也压抑不住地泄出淫液，把两人相连的部位弄得泥泞不堪。而金有谦在失了精关的前一秒堵住了BamBam的嘴唇，将腥浓的白浊满满当当地灌进安全套里。

 

他们一齐倒在皱巴巴的床铺里，相互依偎着，直到高潮的余韵散去也舍不得松开相连的指尖。

 

“你刚才说什么？” BamBam喘着气平复着呼吸。他的长发乱得打着结黏了一脸。面上有些疲惫，眼底却亮晶晶的。

 

只是这回金有谦没再红脸。他像他脑海中排演了无数次那样，将BamBam那被阳光亲吻过般的蜜色躯体搂到怀中，笑嘻嘻地咬住那枚小巧的耳垂。

 

“我说我爱你。傻瓜BamBam。”

 

这是金有谦认识BamBam的第二个年头。他们在一起了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 变成女生仿佛是一个梦。
> 
> 三天后，和金有谦在同一张大床上醒来的BamBam看着自己失而复得的十厘米身高以及某个在清晨里精神抖擞的器官，庆幸之余又感到莫名其妙。或许这场闹剧是老天爷看不下去他们暗搓搓的相互喜欢而故意制造的吧，BamBam想。
> 
> 但金有谦不这么看待这件事情。
> 
> “所以……我给你买的这些内衣是白买了？”他的前任炮友现任男友抱着胳膊站在浴室门口，撅着嘴唇看向他。
> 
> BamBam没法给出一个答案。他们就这样以庆祝BamBam复原的名义在被窝里又翻云覆雨了大半个白天。殊不知每个月底都有同样的一场梦等着他们。
> 
> 值得开心的是，女式内衣从此成为了这对小情侣的长期投资。


End file.
